secret love
by hazza wiz
Summary: Starts OOtP. Tonks and Remus are sad as Sirius has died. What happens when he goes to comfort her. Will it end happily. One shot.


Disclaimer: I dont own any of the charecters only the story

Tonks is in her flat. She is sitting in her living room. It is dark as she has not bothered to open the curtains. The room is quite cozy, the walls are light orange. There is a large wood burning fire place. On each side of it there is a large window. At the moment the room is very messy. There are pizza boxes on the floor papers scattered everywhere, since the battle at the Department of Ministries she hasn't had the energy to clean up the house. She was curled up on the sofa with a blanket over her

She was feeling very depressed since the battle as her favorite cousin hadn't made it out of the battle. Sirius was killed by Bellatrix the person she was fighting until, she got hit unconscious. 

People had been around to see her. Molly came around with food, which she was very grateful for as she hadn't had a good meal in ages. She offered he a shoulder to cry on and a friendly smile but she couldn't smile back she just wanted to die. Her mom and dad came to see how she was but even her mom's comfort and her dad's really bad jokes couldn't bring her out of the place she was in at the moment. Guilt and pain were the only things she could feel at the moment.

Remus Lupin is in his room on his own. His room was very compact and his bed was old and worn like all his possessions were. He is sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He is upset; he has just lost his oldest friend. The only faithful marauder, because Pettigrew doesn't deserve the name as he sold Lily and James to Voldemort. But he feels something different as well his heart is longing for someone else. He is confused as the only thing he can think about is Nymphadora Tonks. He hasn't seen her since the battle at the Department of Ministries. He doesn't understand why it is her he is missing the most. 

'Maybe it's because she might feel the same way as you do' 

So he gets up and decides to get out of his little hovel and visit her. He apparates outside her house and knocks the door. 

Tonks heard a knock on the door. She didn't want to answer it. It was going to be another person telling her it would get better or trying to understand how she felt. She heaved herself off the sofa and went to the door. She opens the door and to her surprise it is Remus. Her heart skipped a beat. She finally sees a light at the end of the dark tunnel she has been stuck in for weeks. 

"Oh! hello I didn't expect it to be you come in" 

He walks in and sees the state of her house. She closes the door and says 

"Sorry about the mess I just…?" 

"It doesn't matter here you go, scourgify." 

"Thanks, look do you want a drink tea, coffee anything?" 

"No thanks I've had enough tea and coffee in the last 3 weeks than I'll ever need in my whole lifetime!" 

She laughs for the first time in weeks. He laughs back. She looks in her kitchen cupboard and shouts through, 

"I've got chocolate is that any better?" 

"Yes that's better. You have some too its got healing properties and will make you feel better." 

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" 

He is stumped he doesn't really know how to answer. As he didn't understand himself he says, 

"I don't know. I felt like a chat and you were the first person I thought of" 

This wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either in his opinion. She smiles and it his turn for his heart to miss a beat. He feels something he has never felt before he feels love he feels like he wants to be with her for the rest of his life he never wants this moment to end. But that is absurd she is so young and he is so old, she would never love him but he vowed to always protect this precious jewel. 

She sees the love in his eyes and decides to tell him about her secret love. 

"Remus can I tell you something?" 

"Yes, what is it?" 

"Remus I think I'm in love with this man and I think he loves me back, but I'm not sure. If it was you what would you do?" 

This crushes him she definitely doesn't love him so his love would have to be secret forever. 

"I would tell them because you never know they could love you back then you will have the person of your dreams. Go for it but you'll want to prepare so I'd better go see you later ok." 

He turns to leave but she says 

"You can't leave as I have something to tell you." 

He turns back and she says 

"I love you Remus!" 

"ME! You love me?" 

"Yes I have for ages Sirius kept telling me to tell you but I could never find the words but now I mustered up the courage to tell you" 

"Oh my god I don't believe it..." 

"Do you love me back?" 

He sat back down. He didn't know what to say but he decided to tell her the truth she deserved that much 

"Yes but nothing can happen here." 

She looked as if she was going to cry. She didn't understand he loved her back but wasn't allowing them happiness. How? Why? 

"Listen you deserve better someone who can support you and keep you safe those are two things I can't do and besides I am 10 years older than you. I will always love you too but it can go any further than this" 

"Now you listen Remus I don't want someone who can support me I want you and I can keep myself safe on my own I am an Auror if I wanted someone to keep me safe why would I enter such a dangerous job and you know as well as I do age doesn't matter its just a number Remus. I want you" 

He saw the love in her eyes, how could he get so lucky. No he shouldn't think like that he can't he is a werewolf. 

"Nymph, I'm a werewolf…" 

"You don't say. I don't care you could be a banshee for all I care I love you" 

He looked deep in to her deep blue eyes and could tell he could try and stop this until he is blue in the face and she would still be as determined as she is now. That is one of the reasons he loved her so much. He leaned in closer and captured her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, she kissed back. She raised her hands and run them through his graying hair. He deepened the kiss. Suddenly he couldn't control his hands they were running up and down her back. They then broke apart. 

"I thought I would have to argue longer than that to break your resolve." 

"I knew you wouldn't back down. There's no need putting off the inevitable" 

He smiled and she knew she wanted to look at that smile for the rest of her life.


End file.
